legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mesebarr Banaak
Mesebarr Banaak 'is the second boss to appear in the new raid in Patch X-20: Prelude to the Rise. It is another of the vile Outer Old Ones that calls the powers of the void itself. Abilities Brother's Abilities Tylious Dawnbane OR Deathlius Loss'end provide these passives. *'Void Strength: 'Tylious will grant you his power while in the void, increasing healing you cast by 25% or damage by 25%, but you will take 25% more damage from all abilities, in the portal and outside. *'Void Blocker: '''Deathlius will grant you his power increasing all damage, healing and speed by 50%, but will prevent you from entering the portal summoned by Mesebarr Banaak. Master of the Voids: Mesebarr Banaak: During the fight, Mesebarr Banaak will summon portals during intermission phases. The Portals: *Blazing Portal: DPS players can enter this portal during Intermission Phases. While in this portal, players must fight Mesebaar's void presence. The void presence possesses 10 million health, and can hit in melee for 35,000 - 50,000 damage. If players kill the void presence while in the portal, they will be teleported back to the arena. Players have 45 seconds in the portal. *Evergrowth Portal: Healers can enter this portal. during Intermission Phases. While in this portal, players must heal the Mebebaar's void presence. Each time a player heals the void presence, they take 100% of the heal as damage to themselves. the void presence requires 5 million health to be healed. Players have 45 seconds in the portal. *Ironclad Portal: One of the tank players can enter this portal during intermission phases. The tank must survive against an endless onslaught of enemies. Players must use their own abilities and tactics to survive, for their is no way to heal aside from youe own self healing abilities. Players have 45 seconds in the portal, or until all the enemies are killed. Mesebarr Banaak: *Void Bolt: Mesebarr will hurl a bolt of void energy at a random target, dealing 120,000 damage. *Void Crash: Mesebarr will slam the arena, dealing 350,000 damage in a 8 yard radius that exapnds by 2 yards for every player hit. Leaves a void zone on the arena for the rest of the fight, with the same damage and effects. *Pillar of the Void: Mesebarr will use this during intermission phases. The pillar will deal 150,000 damage every 2 seconds to any player not inside of a portal. The pillar will last for 45 seconds. Mesebarr will take 75% decreased damage from all sources. If players beat all the portal challenges within the 45 seconds, mesebarr will gain the debuff '''Light of Dawn. *Light of Dawn: Mesebarr's Void Presence will shatter, stunning him for 20 seconds, increasing damage taken by 35%. *Godspeed: Mesebarr will gain a static increase of 1% to either attack speed, damage, or amour per 1,000,000 damage he deals total to all players combined. *Twilight Sun: Mesebarr will summon a miniature sun that floats around the arena. The sun will heal Mesebarr for 100,000 every second while he is within 20 yards, and will deal 100,000 damage per second to any player within 10 yards. The sun possesses 5,000,000 health and lasts for 1.5 minutes or until killed. If the suns duration runs out before it is killed Mesebarr will heal for 1,500,000 health, if the sun is destroyed Mesebarr will gain the Light of Dawn debuff. Preparation/ Tactics This fight is essentially a DPS race, for Mesebarr will grow more powerful the longer the fight lasts due to the Godspeed ability. It is vital for players to enter the portals when they appear and complete the challenge associated with it, unless you have sided with Deathlius for this fight. Ranged damage dealers and magic users must focus down the Twilight Sun as soon as possible, as melee characters cannot get close enough to deal damage to it. Tanks must make sure to kite Mesebarr away from the Twilight Sun. Quotes Tylious Intro *Tylious: Hold champions, something is off here. I smell a familiar stench. *''Tylious sniffs the air.'' *Tylious: There is an Outer Old One here. *''Tylious curses.'' *Tylious: I had hoped we had seen the end of them after we saved Xanaxath. *''Mesebarr Banaak lands in the arena from the sky.'' *Mesebarr: I know of you, mortals. It is you that has thwarted our plans time and again. It is you that killed our god Thotazlxax and brought ruin upon us by saving the traitor Xanaxath. It is time I ended this once and for all. It is time for me to take my rightful place as the new Voice of Creation! Deathlius Intro *Deathlius: I feel a presence heroes, one I'm not too familiar with. It is powerful, I know that much. *''Deathlius stops and thinks.'' *Deathlius: Is it an Old One? *''Mesebarr Banaak ''materializes before the group. *Mesebarr: Who are you, foolish mortal, to venture so rashly into my presence? You mortal beings are responsible for the death of my god Thotazlxax, I will be the death to all life on the New Kingdoms and more! Abilities/ Fight *Vaxlahiel crumax Thotazlxax! I will tear you apart! *Vinaax Bool helial! Thotazlxax fights with me! *Prodg Xaxxan Respir! Enter to your demise! *Liek'nox Fuscranaz! Curse you mortals! The Light will not last long! *Guxnaara Godrend! His blade epowers me! *Tilliwarax Riisnux Syrunazz! You shall feel no warmth. *Ultix Qwilox! I shall fight for him! *Gtulon Huux Deladkull! Death to the heratics! Tylious Victory *Mesebarr: You mortals are good, I see now how you defeated Thotazlxax! *Tylious: You old gods are all the same to me. *Mesebarr: Many more remain for you here mortals. *''Mesebarr laughs.'' *Mesebarr: The master of this mountain will bring you and this pathetic world to your knees. *''Mesebarr glows before erupting into pieces.'' Deathlius Victory *Deathlius: You Old Ones aren't so bad you know. *Mesebarr: Fool! I am an OUTER OLD ONE. *Deatlius: Same thing. *Mesebarr: Your arrogance will be the end of you, fool! The master of this mountian shall bring all of you to your knees! None shall with stand his might. He rivals that of Thotazlxax himself! *''Mesebarr begins to laugh, before ehis body erupts.'' Loot and Wealth *I'll add colours later* *Girdle of Void Steel. (L) *Twilit Chain Garb. (L) *Mesebarr's Shattered leggings. (L) *Void Fusion Leather Smock. (L) *Lightbound Pauldrons (L) *Robes of the Final Void Caster. (G) *Sash of the Loyalist. (L) *Footpads of the Void Caster. (L) *Banaak's Signet Ring. (L) *Solid Void Essence. (L) *Greataxe of the Eternal Void. (L) *Void Benders Greatstaff. (G) *Branch of the Great Void Tree. (L) Achievements Butts for now. Notes Butts for now. Category:Rise of the Godforged bosses